Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting electronic component, a circuit board, a solder joint portion, a printed wiring board with a connecting layer, and a sheet-like joint member.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-168914, filed Jul. 30, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, the density of electronic components, such as transistors, on the printed wiring board, has increased with an increase in the number of functions or reductions in size and weight of information apparatuses, such as mobile phones or personal computers.
For this reason, since a pitch between terminals of electronic components has narrowed, improvements in high-density mounting technology used to bond electronic components and wirings to each other have been required.
As a method of mounting electronic components, soldering mounting using solder paste has been widely performed.
As the soldering mounting, for example, a method is generally used in which solder paste is applied onto the printed wiring board by screen printing or the like and electronic components are disposed on the solder paste (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-239395).
In addition, a mounting manufacturer usually performs both a step of applying the solder paste onto the printed wiring board manufactured by the board manufacturer and a step of disposing the electronic components on the solder paste.